Secrets
by Efriliane
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas ce qu'il prétend être et si un contrat de mariage le liait à un autre sorcier. Trouveratil l'amour, une famille... hplm, harryfille OS


**Encore un petit cadeau. Je souhaite un joyeux noël à tout le monde. Cette fic ne m'appartient pas seule la traduction est à moi. Je remercie aussi ma bêta Laetitia, gros bisous ma belle.**

**Auteur : AbraxanWings**

**Secrets**

**Attention : cette histoire comporte certaines scènes destinées à un public de plus de 18 ou avisé.**

Treize autres personnes connaissaient le secret de Harry, les défunts parents d'Harry, Sirius et Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione, le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, la tante Pétunia, l'oncle Vernon, Dudley, Severus Rogue et le plus dangereux d'entre eux tous Lucius Malfoy. Harry pensait que ce n'était plus vraiment un secret dès lors qu'autant de monde était dans la confidence, mais le reste du monde magique n'était pas au courant et c'était la raison pour cette parodie.

Harry était nerveux, les septièmes années seraient diplômés demain et Harry devrait laisser cette vie derrière. Vaincre Voldemort est plus facile qu'avoir à passer au travers du contrat. A quoi est-ce que ses parents pensaient ? La seule bonne chose à propos de tout ceci était qu'il pourrait se débarrasser du nom Harry Potter une bonne fois pour toute. Pas un ne pourrait reconnaître Harry excepté ses yeux verts et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry serait connu comme Marie après la cérémonie de diplôme.

Lily et James savaient qu'une fois que Jade commencerait l'école, elle serait traquée et aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle pourrait avoir pour vaincre Voldemort. Aucune femme n'avait jamais été reconnue si puissante, ainsi avec l'aide de Dumbledore, ils conspirèrent sur comment il pourrait déguiser Jade. Evidemment Jade aimait sa tante et son oncle et ses parrains. Ils lui avaient dit tout ce qui se passerait. C'était difficile de vivre comme un garçon pour sept ans et de mentir à propos de sa vie à la maison mais en confessant son secret à sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger avait rendu les choses un peu plus faciles. La seule partie difficile était le contrat de mariage que ses parents avaient signé avec Lucius Malfoy.

Le contrat déclarait que la fille de Lily et de James serait mariée à l'héritier des Malfoy à moins que l'héritier des Malfoy ne meurt ou soit déshérité. Au cas où l'héritier des Malfoy serait déshérité alors Jade Marie Potter serait mariée au Lord Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy divorça de sa femme après la défaite de Voldemort et pas moins de deux mois plus tard il déshérita Drago Malfoy. Comme Jade avait hérité la fortune des Potter, des Black et des Evans, Drago et Narcissa avait été laissé sans rien. Maintenant, en plus de ça Harry … Jade serait la maîtresse des propriétés des Malfoy. Elle espérait seulement que Lucius s'accrocherait aussi longtemps à elle qu'à Narcissa.

C'était l'entière raison de sa nervosité. Demain Harry disparaîtrait et Jade serait debout à sa place. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation avec quelqu'un parce même si elle était contre les mariages arrangés, elle voulait encore faire plaisir à son futur conjoint. Lucius serait-il gentil ou se montrerait-il lui-même être une brute ? Il n'y avait pas d'amour ici elle le savait mais elle espérait un jour qu'ils pourraient au moins être amis. Lucius n'avait pas vu Jade dans sa vraie forme depuis sa naissance il y a environ dix-huit ans. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait le satisfaire et faire honneur à sa famille ainsi qu'à son nouvel époux.

-« Harry, pourrais-tu me suivre, s'il te plait ? » Harry acquiesça au directeur et le suivit dans son bureau. « Je pense qu'il est temps de dire adieu à Harry Potter. Je voudrais retirer ce sort, es-tu prêt ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent légèrement. Il était heureux que Jade redevienne elle même, mais était déçu et triste qu'elle se retrouve coincée en se mariant avec le Lord Lucius Malfoy.

-« Oui, le Lord Malfoy sera bientôt ici et je souhaite être présentable. » Harry murmura doucement ce commentaire mais Dumbledore et Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre.

-« Ca ira bien Jade, tu verras. Au moins, il a déjà dit qu'il viendrait et resterait au Manoir Malfoy pour l'été. En outre je te rejoindrais la semaine précédant ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Nous pourrons comme cela parler de ton avenir et de tes souhaits de carrière » Harry acquiesça alors, regarda le directeur lui laissant savoir qu'elle était prête.

Dumbledore commença doucement à murmurer un sort et regarda Harry comme il commençait à disparaître. Après quelques instants, une magnifique et charmante jeune femme se trouvait devant lui. Jade avait les boucles noir corbeau de James mais avec des mèches naturelles d'un rouge auburn sombre. Ses cheveux tombaient délicatement jusqu'à sa taille et les yeux de Jade brillaient d'audace et luisaient de pouvoir et d'intelligence. Ces horribles lunettes n'étaient plus nécessaires et elle était debout fière du haut de son mètre septante cinq (soixante quinze). Des franches coupées couvraient magnifiquement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

-« Comment te sens-tu Jade ? » Dumbledore et Hermione la regardèrent et tout deux ne purent cacher leur sourire. La même exacte pensée traversa leurs esprits ; Lucius serait un imbécile s'il ne la trouvait pas stupéfiante. Dumbledore métamorphosa la chemise et la salopette en une chemisette et une jupe lui allant à merveille.

-« Je me sens bien. Je détestais être quelque chose que je ne suis pas. J'espère juste que la famille Weasley se remettra du choc. J'ai peur que Ron ne voit comme une trahison envers notre amitié. » La magnifique et mélodieuse voix de Jade firent soupirer les autres de contentement.

-« J'ai prévenu les Weasley qu'aujourd'hui ils auraient un immense choc et plus d'une fois. Je pense que les garçons le prendront bien. » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent méchamment et Hermione rigola.

Il y eut un coup à la porte du directeur et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire entrer, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Lucius Malfoy se trouvait là fièrement mais il s'arrêta dans sa lancée quand il découvrit la beauté avec laquelle il allait se lier. Son corps était une perfection ; une belle et voluptueuse poitrine qui tendait délicatement le tissus de son haut, un petit ventre plat et on imaginait un corps tonique et élancé à travers ses vêtements, et de splendides et longues jambes qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Toutefois, il la dominait de son impressionnant mètre quatre-vingt (quatre vingt dix). Lucius dut s'adapter légèrement afin de cacher une situation embarrassante suite à cette vision de rêve.

Jade rougit en voyant le Lord Malfoy la détailler de manière évidente. Elle s'avança en faisant une légère révérence et se présenta.

-« Lord Malfoy, nous nous sommes rencontrés mais seulement lorsque j'étais Harry. » Elle lui tendit la main, et ensuite dit, « Je suis Jade Marie et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Lucius prit sa main tendue et la baisa brièvement. Il voulait entendre cette magnifique créature en face de lui parler à nouveau. Il la regarda retourner vers le directeur et fut stupéfié par la grâce qu'elle avait. Il semblait que Jade **exsudait** de beauté, de grâce, d'élégance, et elle parla doucement et sa voix était hypnotisante, mais il savait qu'elle avait un tempérament caché. Il avait été surpris plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle était Harry.

-« Je suis honoré Mademoiselle Jade. Ne devrions-nous pas en terminer rapidement avec notre affaire ? Je suis sûr que vous souhaitez rejoindre vos amis à votre fête de fin d'année, qui doit déjà être commencée. »

Jade s'inclina et attendit que Lucius se lève après elle.

-« Ce sera juste une simple cérémonie de lien. Nous échangerons tout deux nos anneaux de lien et ce sera fait. Toi Jade sera alors connue comme Lady Malfoy. » Jade acquiesça à Dumbledore et attendit que Lucius place l'anneau à son doigt. Une fois mis, elle y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était une bague en platine couverte de diamants et d'émeraudes. Elle regarda doucement. Elle ne serait jamais mariée par amour à présent.

Lucius regarda l'anneau simple en platine autour de son doigt. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder cette créature à sa portée. Il espérait qu'elle était disposée à le confirmer à la fin du contrat. Il n'était pas homme à partager ses possessions très souvent. En fait, la seule personne avec laquelle il acceptait de partager était Séverus mais leurs anciennes maîtresses seraient bannies et inopportunes. Il ne savait pas si elle était toujours vierge mais il ne voulait désormais plus partager.

-« Je pense qu'il est temps de voir la réaction de la famille Weasley. Hermione, Jade pourquoi ne descendriez-vous pas discuter, d'accord ? Je veux avoir une discussion avec le Lord Malfoy. » Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Hermione admirait l'anneau que Lucius avait donné à Jade.

-« C'est un magnifique anneau. Il semble avoir été choisi pour toi. » Hermione tenta d'encourager son amie.

-« Oui, c'est un magnifique anneau. Mais la beauté durera-t-elle aussi longtemps. Qu'arrive-t-il plus tard, dans quelques années si je commence à perdre ma beauté ? Me jettera-t-il dehors comme il a fait avec Narcissa ? Il a renié son propre fils, la famille n'a apparemment pas d'importance pour lui. Je peux gérer tout ça si seulement je peux garder mes amis. J'ai vraiment peur que les Weasley fassent une scène. Je veux que personne ne réalise qui j'étais. » Jade regarda ses pieds avant de regarder en direction de la voix qui avait interrompu sa conversation avec Hermione.

-« Bien, bien, bien. Granger, je n'avais aucune idée que tu avais une amie si ravissante. Est-elle libre ? » Drago Malfoy était debout en face d'elles bavant et les deux filles pouvaient voir qu'il était excité. Elles ricanèrent entre elles avant de se tourner et de se moquer de lui.

-« Je suis désolée mais je suis mariée. » Ensuite jetant ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules avec élégance, elles commencèrent à s'éloigner. Drago saisit Jade par la taille et rapprocha son corps du sien. Il commença doucement à écraser son érection contre son corps pour lui montrer l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

-« Je suis sûr amour que je pourrais te satisfaire plus qu'il ne le ferait jamais. » Murmura Drago dans ses cheveux. Essayant de ne pas combattre pour perdre sa haine, elle s'éloigna de Drago. Une gifle résonnante fit écho contre les murs. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius Malfoy survint derrière Drago.

-« Excuse moi fils mais il serait plus sage que tu laisse ma femme seule. » Drago regarda choqué son père. Mais il sourit avec dédain.

-« Tu ne seras plus mon père longtemps donc tu n'as pas à dire ce que je dois faire. »

-« Je t'ai déshérité Drago, je ne t'ai pas renié. Tu es encore mon fils mais tu n'obtiendras la propriété d'aucun bien et tu ne garderas aucun contrat qui sera fait par moi. Voilà pourquoi je suis marié à cette magnifique jeune femme en face de toi. Elle aurait dû être tienne. » Avec un sourire suffisant il noua ses bras autour de Jade et les mena elle et Hermione dans la Grande Salle... Drago était fâché, la délectable créature était supposée être sienne. Il décida alors qu'il avait besoin de passer son été à connaître sa nouvelle belle-mère.

-« Merci à toi, mais j'aurais pu m'en occuper. »

-« Je sais mais je voulais lui montrer pourquoi je l'avais déshérité. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile prétentieux qui se croit supérieur à n'importe qui et même à moi. Il n'a pas compris que parfois aider les autres pouvait rendre plus heureux. » Jade regarda Hermione et sourit. Peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas aller si mal après tout.

Lucius pouvait sentir Jade trembler dans ses bras alors qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur de la grande Salle. Beaucoup de gens s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent la beauté dans ses bras. Il se sentait fier et voulait montrer sa nouvelle femme mais il avait été prévenu par Dumbledore que Jade détesterait être traitée comme un trophée et donc il la mena silencieusement et doucement à la famille Weasley qui félicitait Ron dans un coin en retrait.

Arthur était le premier à les voir s'approcher.

-« Félicitations Hermione. Ca nous rend Molly et moi si heureux que tu aies reçu les meilleurs résultats. Qui est ta charmante amie ? »

-« Et bien, Monsieur, vous tous la connaissez mais pas comme ceci. » A cela tous les Weasley se tournèrent pour regarder Jade. Tous les garçons furent excités Ron y compris. Bill le poussa de son chemin.

-« Hermione, je me souviendrais définitivement d'avoir rencontrer une personne si étonnante. » Jade rougit légèrement mais la rougeur grandit lorsque Bill embrassa sa main. Il semblait qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Jade rit de ses pitreries et Bill eut un immense sourire au visage.

-« S'il te plaît Bill, au moins maintenant je comprends pourquoi les femmes tombent amoureuses de toi. J'espère seulement qu'une fois que je te dirai qui je suis, tu ne seras pas fâché. Sache juste que j'ai dû mentit pour ma protection. » Jade baissa la tête et quand elle regarda de nouveau elle vit la famille Weasley qui attendait son explication. Elle se trouva incapable de parler ainsi elle leva juste ses franches et leur montra sa cicatrice. Tous les Weasley sursautèrent.

-« Madame Weasley, je sais que c'est un choc et que cela peut prendre un peut de temps avant que vous ne vouliez me parler à nouveau donc je dirai ceci maintenant. Vous avez toujours été comme une mère pour moi et je vous remercie pour ça. » Jade embrassa légèrement la joue de Molly. Des larmes silencieuses commençaient à faire leur chemin. Aucun Weasley n'avait encore parlé. Molly fut la première.

-« C'est si gentil. Tu es définitivement mon Harry. Je suis contente que tu nous aies dit la vérité chérie. T'appellerons-nous encore Harry ou as-tu un nom plus approprié ? » Jade sourit gaiement et cela fit s'évanouir les garçons légèrement.

-« Mon véritable nom est Jade. »

-« Zut, tout ce temps… »George commença à parler à son jumeau.

-« Nous avions cette magnifique fille dans notre maison et … »

-« Aucun de nous n'a été fichu de découvrir… »

-« Le déguisement ou de lui demander pour sortir. » George et Fred regardèrent Jade et lui sourirent.

-« Pour être juste les gars, qui aurait pensé que Harry Potter était une fille ? »Après que Bill ait fait ce commentaire, tous commencèrent à rire. Jade se tourna alors vers Ron.

-« Ron ? Comprends-tu pourquoi cela devait être fait?"

-« En quelques … sorte. Mais si tu l'a dit à Hermione pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas me le dire ? » Ron la regarda un peu blessé.

-« Parce que tu m'aurais traité comme une poupée fragile. C'est la manière dont tu traites Hermione et ta sœur. Je voulais avoir des amis et de l'aide et des gens avec qui je pourrais partager mes pensées sans avoir à m'inquiéter d'être dorlotée. » Jade regarda implorant Ron, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

-« Ca je peux comprendre. Penses-tu que nous pourrons sortir ensemble ? » Jade rigola fort avant de lui donner sa réponse.

-« Je suis désolée mais je me suis mariée aujourd'hui. Mes parents avaient signé un contrat avec le Lord Malfoy. Je suis désormais mariée à Lucius et je suis ainsi devenue Lady Malfoy. » Elle rit tout bas à leurs visages étonnés. C'était alors que Lucius avait fait savoir sa présence, haut et clair.

-« Oui et voyez-vous comme je suis son mari, j'apprécierais Bill si vous relâchiez sa main. » Bill prit une jolie teinte rouge et laissa partir la main de Jade. « Merci. Maintenant vous êtes tous les bienvenus au manoir Malfoy à chaque fois que vous souhaitez visiter Jade et elle a mon entière permission pour vous rendre visite chez vous. Jade, viens, il est temps de partir. J'aimerais quitter Poudlard avant que Narcissa ne nous fasse une scène. » Jade acquiesça ensuite embrassa chacun des Weasley pour dire au revoir et promit qu'elle s'arrangerait une fois pour venir et leur rendre visite.

Ils étaient presque hors de l'école et tout deux pensaient qu'ils étaient loin de Narcissa. Mais la chance n'était pas de leur côté. Tout deux se retournèrent quand ils entendirent une voix perçante venir de derrière eux.

-« COMMENT OSES-TU MONTRER TA TETE ICI AVEC TA PUTAIN ! » Jade resta droite et fière et refusa d'être intimidée une si affreuse femme.

-« Moi madame je ne suis pas une prostituée comme vous l'avez si élégamment lancé. Vous vous embarrassez vous-même avec vos incessants cris et besoin d'attention. Doit-on se demander pourquoi Lucius a cherché une femme appropriée pour être son épouse ? Une Lady ne devrait jamais hurler mais rester calme au côté de son époux. » Narcissa la regarda comme si elle l'avait frappé. Cette jeune femme en face d'elle n'était pas derrière Lucius mais qui se tenait à côté de lui était élégante et avait une voix douce, mais de durs mots envers elle.

-« Ma chère tu es sincèrement une femme parfaite ! C'est dommage que de nos jours peu de jeunes femmes savent si bien se tenir. Retirons-nous à la maison. »

-« Oui, mon bien-aimé. » Jade se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un tendre baiser. Cela signifiait se montrer mais tous les deux avaient senti quelque chose à travers ce bref baiser. Ils se tournèrent et quittèrent le château laissant derrière une Narcissa stupéfaite et une foule de gens essayant de cacher leur sourire.

Lucius était profondément dans ses pensées alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin à travers les terres de l'école. Cette magnifique femme à côté de lui venait juste d'intimider une femme adulte qui avait été au sommet de la société. Il savait une fois qu'elle serait établie elle deviendrait une grande leader de la Communauté. Il essaya de garder ses pensées sur comment elle pourrait améliorer le nom des Malfoy mais c'était futile ensuite tandis que tout qu'il pouvait penser était la magnifique poitrine et les longues jambes de Jade.

Il était un peu nerveux qu'elle refuse de tenir cette part du contrat mais c'était clairement établi dans le contrat qu'elle devait pourvoir un héritier et comment pouvoir en faire un sans avoir de sexe ?

-« Tu as connaissance de tes obligations comme Lady de la maison ? » Jade le regarda et il pouvait voir la nervosité dans ses yeux émeraude.

-« Oui, j'ai lu le contrat plusieurs fois afin d'en comprendre toutes les implications. En outre, j'ai reçu de cours supplémentaires afin d'apprendre tout ce dont j'aurais besoin dans ma nouvelle vie. D'ailleurs, je souhaiterais aussi continuer mon éducation. Je me suis arrangée avec le professeur Rogue afin qu'il continue à m'instruire. Je suis au courant que c'est un de tes amis les plus proche, je me suis dit que cela ne poserait ainsi pas de problème.

-Bien, cela rendra les choses un peu plus facile. Je dois aussi te prévenir je ne tolérerai qu'aucun de tes anciens amants ne vienne à la maison. » Le petit rire de Jade le fit se retourner sur elle.

-« Je suis sûr que ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

-« Pourquoi cela ? » Lucius était sûrement intrigué qu'elle ne disait pas cela.

-« Parce que comme je connaissais l'imminence de mon mariage, avec toi ou avec Drago. Je sais que dans la Communauté Sorcière, il est assez malvenu pour une femme de la bonne société, soumise de surcroit à un contrat de mariage, d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes que son promis. Enfin je souhaitais t'offrir ce cadeau » Jade parla si bas que Lucius comprit difficilement ce qu'elle disait. Il pouvait voir son embarras et décida d'essayer de pénétrer son esprit un peu.

-« Ainsi dans le but de me satisfaire tu t'es abstenue de tout type de relations amoureuses ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Alors tu me fais grandement plaisir. » Il se pencha alors pour murmurer, « Je serai doux avec toi à moins que tu ne souhaites qu'il en soit autrement. » Il aimait profondément la voir rougir. Ils avaient fait leur chemin du domaine. Il ne pouvait attendre pour l'emmener à sa maison. Il avait prévu de passer le reste de l'après-midi à faire découvrir à sa nouvelle épouse leur chambre. Après la naissance de Draco, lui et Narcissa avaient fait chambre à part mais là il ne le suggèrerait pas à moins qu'il remarque que Jade ne soit malheureuse.

Après être apparus au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius la mena à travers les terres. Elles étaient magnifiques à ses yeux. Elle s'était toujours réfugiée dans les jardins à la maison et à Poudlard.

-« C'est magnifique. » Murmura-t-elle à Lucius et il la regarda et lui sourit. « Aurais-je la permissions de m'occuper des jardins ou serais-je seulement capable de donner des ordres pour ce que je veux ? »

-« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. » Lucius parla avec une voix rauque et quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle put voir et sentir sa convoitise et son désir. Elle savait alors qu'elle n'aurait pas un tour du Manoir avant demain et il était seulement l'heure du souper.

Jade se dit que si elle pouvait au moins garder Lucius heureux qu'il ne la nierait pas. Cette pensée la terrifiait. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait garder l'homme heureux et elle était légèrement effrayée quant à la suite de leur journée. Lucius ne dit rien mais la mena directement à l'intérieur du Manoir et commença à monter une série d'escaliers en marbre. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de regarder autour d'elle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un ensemble de lourdes portes décoré d'une peinture de dragons mouvante. Elle respira difficilement, elle se doutait de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

« Ce sera notre chambre. Nous la partagerons jusqu'à ce que tu conçoives un héritier. A ce moment-là, nous pourrons dormir dans des appartements séparés si tu le souhaites ainsi. Rappelle-toi seulement que je peux t'appeler quand cela me plaira. » Jade acquiesça seulement. Elle voulait se sentir en colère à la pensée que son corps n'était plus sien pour longtemps mais elle s'était préparée et entraînée pour ce moment. Lucius ouvrit la porte et permit à Jade d'y entrer la première. Quand il ferma la porte, il murmura différents sorts de fermeture sur la porte. Il ne voulait d'interruptions d'aucune sorte.

Aussi tôt qu'il eut fini le dernier sort, il fut debout devant Jade lui caressant doucement le visage. Elle s'appuya sur la caresse. Ses mains étaient douces et aimantes et cela la surprit. Il avait dit qu'il serait tendre mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ces … ces caresses attentionnées. Il mordilla gentiment sa lèvre inférieure ensuite l'entraîna dans un baiser lent et enflammé. Son désir courrait à travers ce baiser et elle se sentit comme si son corps était en feu. Quand elle sentit sa langue lécher sa lèvre supérieure, elle lui autorisa l'entrée, lui permettant ainsi de piller délicatement sa bouche. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de son corps s'arrêtant pour caresser sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un doux soupir de plaisir et un petit cri aigu quand il la leva et la porta jusqu'au lit.

Il fut surpris qu'elle entoure ces délicieuses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Lucius revint tendrement embrasser ses lèvres et caresser sa poitrine. Lentement il déboutonna son chemisier et s'en débarrassa rapidement ainsi que de son soutien-gorge. Elle laissa échapper un halètement et un petit gémissement lorsqu'il prit dans sa bouche ses tétons durcis et les suça tendrement. Tandis que sa bouche était occupait avec ses seins, il mena doucement ses mains entre ses jambes.

Il glissa tendrement sa main droite sous sa jupe et fut agréablement surpris quand il nota qu'elle portait un string. Il fut capable d'en venir à bout en un seul coup qui fit légèrement pouffer Jade. Il revint lui caresser la poitrine utilisant sa langue et glissa lentement ses doigts dans son sexe étroit. Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit comme elle était étroite et chaude. Il accéléra doucement l'allure et admira comme Jade était magnifique perdue dans les affres de la jouissance et de la passion. Il se rappela que c'était sa première fois, il décida qu'il avait besoin de lui faire un traitement spécial.

Jade gémit quand elle sentit sa main glisser hors d'elle ainsi il put retirer sa jupe. Il embrassa son ventre parfait et s'installa doucement entre ses jambes et commença à embrasser et caresser tendrement son orifice avec sa langue. Les cris et les gémissements de Jade le rendirent fou de désir. Il était content qu'il ait oublié les sorts de silence. Il voulait que le Manoir tout entier sache que c'était lui qui lui donnait autant de plaisir. Jade hurla le nom de Lucius quand son premier orgasme la gagna. Il sourit et continua ses caresses. Lorsque vague après vague, des orgasmes ravirent son corps, elle saisit le sommet de sa tête et la tint étroitement contre elle.

Quand il s'arrêta, elle retomba fatiguée et n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir arqué son dos. Il se déshabilla rapidement et quand leurs corps entrèrent en contact peau contre peau c'était comme si la foudre les avait traversé tout deux. Les yeux de Jade s'élargirent quand elle vit comme son mari était bien doté. Ça allait faire mal et elle le savait. Mais il l'embrassa légèrement et fit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa bouche. Il pilla sa bouche et quand elle commença à lui rendre son baiser avec ferveur et passion, il se glissa lentement en elle. Il gémit bruyamment et s'arrêta de bouger afin qu'elle puisse s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer de doux mouvements.

Cela prit dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne soit totalement en elle. Il lui donna un peu plus de temps avant qu'il ne commence son va et vient lent presque taquin. Il pouvait la voir saisir les draps et elle le supplia d'aller plus vite. Elle n'était pas sûre de tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle en voulait plus. Son self-contrôle devint inexistant et il commença à donner des coups de reins plus rapides. Il ne voulait pas aller trop durement ou trop vite puisque c'était sa première fois mais il se pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle cria plusieurs fois mais ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur. Chaque fois qu'elle avait un orgasme, son corps se resserrait autour de lui et il voulait presque venir lui-même et la chaleur de son essence le rendit fou.

Il lui fallut encore une heure avant que ses constants orgasmes et étroitesse ne lui portent le coup de grâce. Il s'effondra à coté d'elle et avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, il l'embrassa passionnément et la tint serrée. Elle se recroquevilla sur lui après qu'elle ait levé la main au-dessus d'eux deux et les ait nettoyé. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle murmura « Merci ».

-« Pourquoi ? Je devrais être le seul à te remercier. » Lucius embrassa le sommet de sa tête et la tint étroitement. Elle était une maîtresse merveilleuse et il ne pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à nouveau.

-« Tu aurais pu juste le faire et me quitter. Mais tu as été tendre et tu m'as donné énormément de plaisir. » Elle cacha timidement son visage sur sa poitrine. Il trouva ceci adorable et il savait déjà qu'il ne la remplacerait jamais. Il avait été un homme sage en la prenant pour épouse. Il espérait seulement un jour qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux.

-« A ton service. » Il dit doucement. « Tu as été merveilleuse et très réceptive. » Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement, à nouveau et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle soupirait déjà. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'il était prêt à recommencer. Elle souhaitait pouvoir faire plus mais il ne semblait pas se soucier de cela pour le moment et il la fit crier encore une fois son nom. Ils continuèrent toute la nuit durant, au plus grand amusement des employés. Ils espéraient seulement que leur nouvelle maitresse ne se transformerait pas avec le temps en une nouvelle Narcissa. Ils devaient déjà traiter avec la brusquerie de Lucius et de son fils, ils ne voulaient pas ajouter une autre personne à la liste.

Les deux amants s'endormirent épuisés alors que le soleil se levait. Lucius avait retiré les sorts afin que les domestiques puissent venir nettoyer les chambres autours d'eux et les réveiller quand le déjeuner serait prêt. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas les employés ou les elfes de maison qui les réveillèrent.

Draco avait décidé de venir plus tôt afin de séjourner au manoir. Il avait imaginé que son père et cette magnifique vision auraient dormi dans des chambres séparées comme sa mère le faisait. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la vision de son père qui enlaçait tendrement sa jeune épouse qui semblait se fondre littéralement dans le corps de son père. Il était furieux. Alors les commentaires qu'il avait entendus par le personnel étaient vrais : elle avait crié de plaisir toute la nuit.

-« Père. » Drago cria presque, incapable de cacher sa colère. Lucius ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et se renfrogna.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Ne peux-tu pas voir que j'appréciais mon sommeil ? » Lucius se tourna et enlaça plus étroitement Jade. Elle se sentit merveilleusement bien dans ses bras.

-« Puisque tu as dit que j'étais encore ton fils, je pensais que j'aurais pu passer un peu de temps avec toi et apprendre à connaître ma nouvelle belle-mère. Après tout, tu as négligé de me présenter à elle. » Drago avait un regard suffisant sur le visage. Lucius ricana mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Jade parla.

-« Je suis Jade Malfoy, Maîtresse de cette maison et j'apprécierais qu'à partir de maintenant que tu frappes à notre porte. Si ce n'était pas le fait que ton père me couvre, j'aurais été humiliée et exposée et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux tolérer. » Elle était en rogne. Elle dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce que Drago arrive et puisqu'elle devait être la maîtresse de cet immense endroit, elle veillerait à ce qu'il la respecte plus, en outre, elle prendrait plaisir à être toujours derrière son dos.

Drago ravala sa répartie. Cela n'aurait pas fait bien d'établir à nouveau une mauvaise impression. Il l'aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y veillerait.

-« Je pense que ce qu'elle a dit le meilleur Drago. Maintenant excuse nous. Nous avons eu une nuit tardive et nous aimerions quelques moments de repos supplémentaires avant le petit-déjeuner. » Lucius commença à embrasser sa femme tendrement. Drago reconnaissait un renvoi quand il en entendait un. « Oh et nous discuterons de ton séjour ici au petit-déjeuner. »

A partir de ce moment, il put entendre des gémissements venant de la chambre de son père. Beaucoup de servant gloussèrent. Il demanda quand le petit-déjeuner serait servi et ils dirent qu'il n'aurait pas de petit-déjeuner mais que ce serait un brunch servi vers 10h30. Il ronchonna. Il n'avait plus depuis longtemps le droit de donner des ordres aux employés. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un fort hurlement. Il essaya de se calmer avant que sa colère ne le submerge.

-« Par toutes les déesses, tu es un merveilleux amant ! Comment peux-tu être si tendre avec quelqu'un que tu viens juste de rencontrer ? » Jade regarda dans les yeux de mercure argenté et fut effrayée de voir de la peine dans ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

-« Tu n'as rien dit de mal. Tu as raison, nous nous sommes seulement rencontrés hier et nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter. Je n'ai eu de cesse de te désirer dès que je t'ai vu et je n'avais qu'une envie : être en toi encore et encore. Et je crois même qu'après cette nuit je ne suis pas encore rassasié de toi. J'aime être en toi, entendre tes délicieux cris et de donner toujours plus de plaisir. » A ces mots, Jade lui sourit de manière séductrice.

-Viens mon époux, viens me montrer notre salle de bain ainsi je pourrais me laver. Je suppose que tu as de quoi m'habiller ici ? » Lucius grimaça au délicieux regard que Jade fit.

-« Oui, les vêtements sont les meilleurs qu'il y ait et ils s'adapteront automatiquement à ton corps. Les accessoires peuvent être trouvés dans le coffre. Il y a beaucoup de différents bijoux ainsi j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu aimes. » Jade acquiesça et prit gentiment la main de Lucius et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il leur fallut deux heures pour sortir de la douche et s'habiller. Lucius regarda Jade, elle portait une simple robe de jour. Elle était d'un rose pâle qui lui allait à la perfection. On pouvait voir ses abdominaux musclés à travers la matière et le bas laissait apparaître judicieusement une certaine partie de son corps faisant espérer qu'il tombe plus bas. Elle portait de simples sandales ouvertes noires et elle avait choisi de simples boucles d'oreille en émeraude et un bracelet tennis en émeraude assorti et seul son anneau de mariage était à sa main.

C'était élégant dans sa simplicité. Elle faisait la tenue et les bijoux. Lucius savait que rien ne pourrait être comparé à sa beauté. Il lui prit tendrement la main et la guida à la petite salle à manger où le brunch était servi. Il avait fait venir les domestiques et les elfes de maison afin qu'ils rencontrent la nouvelle maîtresse et beaucoup furent stupéfiés de sa beauté et de sa gentillesse. Sa gentillesse s'assortissait à sa beauté.

-« C'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer. S'il vous plaît, si vous devez m'appeler par un titre, appelez-moi juste Lady Jade mais je préfèrerais juste Jade.

-« Oh s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi as-tu été gentille avec les employés et les elfes de maison ? Ils sont mauvais et en dessous de nous. » Jade se tourna et se renfrogna sur Drago. Il avala difficilement à la vue de son visage en colère, elle était magnifique quand elle souriait mais était terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère.

-« Ce sont mes prérogatives en tant que Lady Malfoy, j'ai autant de droits de donner des ordres que mon cher mari. Tu respecteras le personnel dans ce foyer ou tu seras expulsé jusqu'à ce que tes manières s'améliorent. » Le personnel dut cacher leurs sourires en entendant le savon qu'elle passait à Drago. Lucius renvoya le personnel avec un petit rire et se dit qu'il pourrait aussi mieux traiter son personnel et il essaierait de faire de son mieux afin d'être plus respectueux.

-« Drago elle a raison. Comme maîtresse de cette maison, elle a le même pouvoir que j'ai. Tu respecteras ses souhaits ou tu ne seras plus le bienvenu. Si tu es irrespectueux avec ma femme et ce peu importe la manière, tu seras renié et tous tes espoirs de gagner mes faveurs pour regagner ton statut comme héritier sera parti pour de bon. Je sais pourquoi tu es ici et ne pense pas que tu puisses me duper. »

-« Oui, Monsieur. Je suis désolé de t'avoir offensé Jade. Je respecterai tes souhaits. » Drago devait avoir du mal à ravaler sa fierté et sa colère mais il sembla prendre sur lui. Les yeux de Jade s'allumèrent encore une fois et elle s'assit droite près de Lucius qui semblait choqué.

-« La Lady s'assied habituellement à l'autre bout de la table. » Dit Lucius, espérant qu'elle ne voudrait pas bouger mais lui donnant l'option de s'éloigner de lui.

-« Je préfère m'assoir près de toi mon chéri. Cela montre mon empressement de me soumettre à toi et mon désir d'être aussi près de toi que possible. Tu as dit que tu étais submergé par ton désir, j'ai aussi quelques difficultés à ne pas retourner nous enfermer dans notre chambre. J'ai compris cependant pourquoi. » Lucius lui sourit et plaça sa main sur la sienne et continua son repas.

-« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de partager ton secret avec moi ? » Lui demanda Lucius intéressé par son histoire.

-« Et bien, j'ai une extrêmement petite quantité de sang de veela dans mes veines. Comme tu le sais, ce sont des êtres sexuellement très actifs avec leurs compagnons. Ce gène doit s'être réveillé et me pousse à vouloir être toujours prêt de toi et avec toi. Te soucies-tu de tout ça ? »

-« Non, invoque seulement. Aucun autre secret ? » Lui murmura Lucius d'une voix rauque. Jade lui sourit de manière sexy.

-« J'en ai beaucoup d'autre qui te prendront du temps à découvrir. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur.

-« D'abord, je voudrais faire un tour de ma nouvelle maison. Je suis ici depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. » Elle parla normalement ainsi Drago pouvait aussi entendre.

-« Père, permets-moi d'emmener Jade pour faire le tour et lui montrer où chaque chose se trouve. Je pourrais aussi l'emmener faire un tour en cheval. » Drago le regarda avec espoir mais Lucius secoua la tête.

-« Non, je désire lui montrer moi-même. J'ai déjà fait des plans sur comment nous allons passer cette journée. Est-ce que ça te convient ? » Jade acquiesça juste et continua à manger son brunch. Elle ne voulait pas être seul avec Drago et elle avait un sentiment que Lucius ressentait le même.

Drago était confus. Son père traitait Jade mieux qu'il n'avait jamais traité sa mère. Il lui avait été donné les mêmes pouvoirs que lui dans cette maison, chose que sa mère n'avait jamais eu. Narcissa devait constamment demander à Lucius sa permission afin de traiter avec le personnel ou pour les problèmes dus à l'organisation de la maison. Le sexe devait être hallucinant pour que son père lui donne autant de contrôle. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Lucius l'emmena faire le grand tour du manoir. Elle sentait qu'elle se serait perdue si il n'avait pas était là, mais il était persuadé qu'après quelques jours elle serait capable de trouver n'importe quelle pièce. Jade avait juste acquiescé. Quand il lui montra la piscine intérieure ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle demanda immédiatement si elle pouvait aller nager. Il acquiesça et ils allèrent dans leur chambre se changer. Il était dans un maillot de bain normal mais sa mâchoire toucha le sol quand il la vit porter un string bikini. Il était d'un vert sombre qui faisait s'animer ses yeux et il couvrait à peine sa poitrine.

Lucius gronda beaucoup de membres du personnel qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ouvertement Jade alors qu'ils faisaient leur route pour la piscine. Jade ne perdit pas de temps pour entrer dans l'eau. Elle plongea droit dedans et Lucius la suivit peu après. Elle donnait une magnifique vue avec l'eau coulant sur sa peau et ses cheveux mouillés ressemblaient à de la soie. Elle aussi dévisageait son mari. Lucius était basané et des muscles ondulaient le long de son corps. Elle le voulait à nouveau, elle saisit sa main et le mena aux escaliers. Elle ne se souciait pas de qui pouvait regarder, elle voulait son mari.

Lucius s'assit sur les escaliers du petit bain de la piscine et poussa Jade à s'asseoir sur lui. Elle aima sentir son érection grandir en son corps. Ses lents baisers le long de son cou et de son buste la rendirent folle. Quand elle le sentit détacher le haut de son bikini et les côtés de son bas, elle descendit le maillot de Lucius et lorsqu'il suça ses seins, elle commença à le chevaucher. Elle voulait beaucoup plus et sentant que Lucius la saisit et la leva permettant à sa dure érection de quitter son étroit sexe. Il l'allongea tendrement sur une des chaises longues et commença à la pénétrer durement. Ses gémissements s'ajoutèrent et lui firent ralentir la cadence à une vitesse tortueusement lente. Il aimait la voir se tortiller et aimait quand elle utilisait ses jambes pour l'inciter à la prendre plus fort.

A leur insu, Drago les vit descendre pour nager et décida de se joindre à eux. Cependant, le temps qu'il n'arrive près d'eux, ils étaient déjà sur la chaise longue. Tout ce qu'il put faire faut de fixer et regarder. Il voulait rejoindre son père afin de goûter Jade. Il alla se dirigea dans un coin caché qui lui offrait une meilleure vue sans être pris. Une fois là, il prit sa propre érection en main et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Les gémissements de Jade l'aidaient à imaginer qu'il était en train de la prendre. Quand ses cris devinrent de plus en plus puissants, il répandit sa semence. Ensuite il regarda alors que son père venir en elle et elle eut un sourire de contentement sur son visage.

Lucius se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement mais avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser un domestique les interrompit.

-« Je suis désolé Milord et Milady mais le Lord Rogue est ici et il souhaite vous parler à tous deux. » Il garda la tête basse afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son maître en regardant la nouvelle maitresse de maison.

-« Merci Jeffery. Le Lord Malfoy ira le voir. Chéri s'il te plait amène le ici ainsi nous pourrons discuter de mon entraînement. »

-« Evidemment amour. Assure-toi juste d'avoir de nouveau ton maillot. » Jade gloussa légèrement mais avait déjà rattaché son dessus et son dessous. Lucius acquiesça et après avoir remis son maillot quitta la pièce. Drago était toujours là à regarder du coin essayant de se calmer après s'être adonné à un travail manuel en regardant son père faire l'amour avec Jade.

-« Ah, Séverus merci d'être venu. Je ne t'attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine. » Jade se leva et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue faisant rougir l'homme. Elle se mit alors à côté de Lucius et il l'enlaça et elle sourit radieusement.

-« Oui et bien, je voulais m'assurer que ton nouveau Lord te traitait bien. Il est mon meilleur ami mais une magnifique fleur comme toi a besoin de beaucoup de soin et d'attention. Je vois que je n'aie pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. » Lucius lui donna le sourire moqueur typiquement Malfoyen., qui fit rire Jade et Séverus.

-« Je suis ici depuis moins d'un jour et j'aime déjà ma nouvelle vie. Cependant, Drago est aussi ici et semble avoir l'intention de me gâcher tout mon plaisir. »

-« Hmm, peut-être que je devrais parler avec lui. »

-« Non, Séverus, c'est bon. Je suis une grande fille maintenant. » Séverus secoua la tête d'amusement.

-« Oui. Je me demande s'il y a un moyen de te voler à Lucius. » Jade rit quand la prise de Lucius devint comme de l'acier autour de sa taille et elle entendit un faible grognement.

-« Tu peux être mon meilleur ami Séverus mais je ne te l'abandonnerai jamais. »

-« Alors peut-être que vous, deux hommes, pourriez partager. » Jade rigola de manière sensuelle et quitta l'étreinte de Lucius. Elle marcha le long de du bord de la piscine mouvant ses hanches de manière séductrice et plongea. Les deux hommes sautèrent après elle. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle rit mais les lèvres de Lucius furent sur les siennes en quelques secondes. Un moment plus tard elle sentit une autre paire de bras venant de derrière et détachant son dessus et son dessous et les entendit être envoyé hors de la piscine. Lucius s'installa dans son sexe étroit et elle fut étonnée de sentir Séverus entrer en elle par derrière. Il vint doucement pour ne pas blesser son autre entrée mais une fois installé fermement en elle, lui et Lucius bougèrent en harmonie. Elle criait de plaisir à chaque seconde.

Séverus gémissait juste aussi fort que Lucius. Elle était si étroite et ses orgasmes semblaient courir à travers tout son corps. Séverus et Lucius vinrent ensemble. Lucius allongea gentiment une Jade exténuée sur une chaise longue et, lui et Séverus retournèrent dans la piscine pour nager et parler.

-« Oh mon dieu Lucius ! Est-elle toujours aussi réceptive et étroite ? » Séverus se força à se calmer de l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

-« Oui, nous sommes difficilement allés dans une pièce où elle ne voulait pas être prise ou que je ne puisse me retenir de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Je pense que le brunch fut le seul moment que nous avons passé sans faire l'amour. Mais tu as seulement senti une des ses entrées. Tu devrais sentir comme son sexe est étroit et comme son essence est chaude. »

-« Donne-moi quelques minutes et j'aimerais essayer mon ami. »

-« Ca sera à Jade de décider. Maintenant elle dit qu'elle veut l'été tranquille avant de partir s'entraîner. Devrais-je m'inquiéter du fait que tu me la prennes lorsque je serai parti ? »

-« Non mon ami. Pour être honnête j'étais étonné qu'elle me le permette aujourd'hui. »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec elle mais je voulais avant tout lui faire plaisir mais c'est elle qui me satisfait. C'est comme si elle savait que toi et moi avions tendance à partager nos femmes les premiers temps. »

-« Oui, elle a toujours été comme ça. Je dois admettre que quand elle était fiancée à Drago, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la faire m'aimer et elle a refusé à chaque essai. Mais alors quand tu es venu pour la fiancer et que j'ai su que tu ne te mettrais jamais contre mon intrusion alors je me suis écarté. Je serais heureux de l'instruire et de l'aider avec ses études mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter mon ami. »

-« Merci pour ça. » Les deux hommes regardèrent Jade et vénérèrent son magnifique corps nu de leurs yeux.

-« Ne devrions-nous pas la couvrir ? » Rogue sembla concerné mais Lucius savait qu'il voulait juste une autre raison de la toucher. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas juste uni avec elle pour lui faire l'amour. Elle est une remarquable jeune femme et après tout ce qu'elle a fait et traversé, elle mérite un peu de bonheur.

-« Non, je ne me suis pas juste marié avec elle à cause du sexe et je sens que je ne pourrai jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Bien je pense que je suis prêt pour un deuxième round. Je vais la réveiller. » Lucius quitta la piscine et se baissa près d'elle lui donnant un léger baiser, il glissa ses doigts et fit un mouvement de va et vient dans son antre étroite. Elle arqua son dos et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Quand elle réalisa que c'était Lucius elle lui sourit sensuellement et lui permet de continuer. Il descendit murmurer dans ses oreilles.

-« Mon amour, Séverus aimerait te goûter et sentir ton étroitesse. » Jade se renfrogna légèrement.

-« Si c'est ton désir, je le permettrais. » Lucius lu sourit mais secoua la tête.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne souhaite pas te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit. »

-« Je ne suis pas enceinte et j'ai peur que si je tombe enceinte que ce soit le fruit de Séverus et je veux seulement tes enfants mon Amour. » Elle rougit mais Lucius sourit largement et envahit sa bouche avant de répondre.

-« Nous pouvons le vérifier maintenant et si tu n'es pas enceinte alors nous lui dirons non mais si tu l'es, veux-tu encore le faire mais en me permettant à moi et à Séverus de changer nos positions ? » Jade acquiesça et acquiesça alors que Lucius plaçait ses mains sur son ventre.

-« Tu es un guérisseur ? » Elle était étonnée ; elle ne savait pas cela à propos de Lucius.

-« Oui, mais depuis que je suis devenu Lord Malfoy à un jeune âge, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de travailler. Et tu es enceinte, ma chérie. » Il l'embrassa vivement. Cela avait pris à Narcissa des années pour tomber enceinte. Elle sourit largement et tint Lucius étroitement. Il la prit et la porta dans l'eau chaude de la piscine tout le temps utilisant ses doigts pour travailler sur elle. Il l'embrassa profondément avant de la tourner pour faire face à Séverus. Il acquiesça juste et regarda alors que Séverus reprenait le baiser. Les hommes ne perdirent pas de temps à entrer dans son chaud et étroit corps. Séverus gémissait fortement au moment où il s'installa complètement en elle.

Lucius sourit à son ami. Il savait comme c'était magnifique de se sentir être à l'intérieur d'elle. Alors avant que les choses aillent plus loin et ils perdirent tout contrôle qu'il murmura à Sev.

-« Sois tendre, elle est enceinte de mon fils. » Les yeux de Sev s'agitèrent mais il acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Des heures plus tard, les trois furent exténués. Sev et Lucius avaient échangé leurs places beaucoup de fois. Pendant ce temps, personne n'avait remarqué Drago dans le coin regardant dans un silence stupéfait alors que son père et son ex-professeur ne revissent Jade. Jade semblait être accroc aux hommes. Quand Sev se leva pour partir, il remercia Jade et Lucius mais fut stoppé par eux deux.

-« Merci pour ce magnifique moment Sev. Je l'ai apprécié mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché quand je dirai qu'après ce jour je veux seulement être avec Lucius. » Elle regarda les deux hommes espérant qu'ils comprendraient. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les deux hommes lui firent un large sourire.

-« C'est comme ça que ça devra être ma chère Jade. Je serai honorée d'être ton instructeur encore une fois et félicitations pour le bébé. Lucius tu es un bâtard chanceux ! La meilleure chose que tu aies jamais faite, était d'éviter tous les obstacles pour te la garder. » Sev embrassa Jade profondément et passionnément une dernière fois et quitta alors, promettant de venir au moins une fois par semaine.

-« Es-tu sérieuse Jade ? Souhaites-tu seulement être mienne ? » Lucius regarda espérant. Narcissa avait pris beaucoup d'amants disant qu'elle devrait être permise puisque elle avait seulement accepté le contrat parce que sa famille l'aurait reniée de toute manière.

-« Oui, je ne veux aucun autre homme que toi. Bien que j'aie apprécié aujourd'hui, je l'ai principalement fait pour toi. Je savais, par des rumeurs, que toi et Sev partagiez les femmes et qu'est-ce qui me différencie de toutes les autres ? Je me figure que je t'aie fait plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas le refaire encore. Je me sens comme si je te trompais quelque part et pour être honnête, ça fait mal. » Elle baissa timidement la tête de honte ; les larmes essayaient de déborder ses yeux. Lucius sentait son cœur proche de l'explosion.

-« C'est bien Jade parce que j'ai l'intention de ne jamais plus te partager. Viens, nous avons besoin de nous habiller à nouveau et nous irons faire un tour à cheval. Je ne veux qu'aucun autre homme ne te regarde ou pense être avec toi. » Lucius la couvrit d'un essuie et la porta à leur chambre où il s'ingénia à lui donner toujours plus de plaisir pendant qu'elle se sentait mourir et partir au paradis. Il la laissa dans la chambre dormir et l'habilla magiquement d'un déshabillé blanc transparent, avec un soutien-gorge fait de lacets assorti à un string.

Il avait laissé une note pour le rejoindre dans son étude, quand elle se réveilla et oubliant ce qu'elle portait, elle quitta sa chambre. Lucius rit bruyamment quand elle entra dans son étude et qu'il vit comment elle était habillée.

-« J'aime les surprises mon amour, mais si tu continues à marcher comme ça je devrai licencier tout le personnel masculin. » Jade baissa les yeux sur elle-même et rougit fortement.

-« Je suis désolée Lucius. J'ai oublié. » Elle mordit sa lèvre du bas parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il soit fâché contre elle.

-« Je ne suis pas fâchée ma chérie. En fait, cela rend les choses plus faciles quand je te veux. Viens, rejoins-moi. » Elle marcha doucement vers où il était assis et il la poussa sur ses genoux et continua son travail.

Il aimait juste sentir son corps et la tenir. Elle semblait contente comme elle se s'était appuyée sur lui, avait fermé les yeux et fredonna tendrement une légère mélodie. Beaucoup des membres du personnel qui marchaient près de l'étude, remarquèrent que la porte était ouverte et comme ils venaient la fermer, ils virent le regard paisible dur le visage de Lucius et décidèrent de juste laisser comme c'était. Ils feraient beaucoup de bruit s'ils la fermaient. Drago se tenait à la porte d'entrée et dévisagea Jade. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire Jade sienne. Cependant à son regard, il comprit qu'elle était vraiment heureuse avec son père.

Au plus grand déplaisir de Drago, Lucius ne permettait jamais à Jade d'être hors de sa vue. Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'elle état arrivée et ils semblaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Jade attendait constamment Lucius et il lui montrait beaucoup plus d'affection que n'importe qui l'avait jamais donner à un être humain. Au début, le personnel et Drago pensaient que les choses se termineraient et quand après sa première semaine, Jade leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Quand Narcissa était tombée enceinte, elle avait déménagé de la chambre des maîtres et restait loin de Lucius. Jade, cependant, semblait vouloir être près de Lucius autant qu'il lui serait possible.

Lucius l'aimait. Sa femme était attentive et avait appris elle-même de nouvelles ruses pour ce qu'étaient devenues leurs activités nocturnes régulières. Lucius avait oublié qu'elle était fourche-langue et la première fois qu'elle s'était couchée sur lui, elle l'avait étonnée. Elle le prévint qu'elle pouvait ne pas être bonne mais qu'elle utiliserait toutes ses capacités comme le fourche-langue pour le satisfaire. En quelques instants, il lui avait dit qu'il était sur le point de venir. Au lieu de se retirer, elle avala chaque goutte jusqu'à la dernière au plus grand plaisir de Lucius. Quand il a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, il était certain qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui mais cela semblait seulement la mener à vouloir plus de lui, ce qui le rassura.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de conversations et avaient appris à se connaître réellement durant ce mois. Sa bienveillance et sa compassion avaient déteint sur Lucius et beaucoup de gens l'avaient remarqué. Drago venait de passer une semaine avec sa mère et durant ce temps Jade avait invité Hermione et les Weasley. Ils étaient tous heureux pour Jade et Molly frissonna en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Hermione décida que puisque Drago était là, elle ne resterait pas plus mais elle garderait l'idée originale de rester quand Jade aurait 18 ans.

La première fête de haute société donnée pour un partenaire d'affaires de Lucius avait été un immense succès. Beaucoup trouvèrent sa fête beaucoup plus ravissante qu'aucun gala que Narcissa ait pu donner. Jade se trouva invitée à toutes sortes de fonctions de société et de groupes privés. Une des femmes des groupes lui avait offert une adhésion et elle était amusée de découvrir que Narcissa essayait d'y entrer depuis des années.

Drago se calma vis-à-vis de Jade et décida qu'une approche plus lente serait finalement plus appropriée. Ses manières s'améliorèrent grandement et il offrait toujours son aide dans la planification des soirées. Jade semblait véritablement contente de son aide et il pensait qu'il avait avancé dans son entreprise à la fin. Cependant, la vie s'écoula autour de lui quand il apprit finalement la vérité. Lucius était tombé malade et Jade avait annulé chaque fête jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, chose que Narcissa n'avait jamais fait pour lui.

Jade resta à ses côtés tout ce temps. Refusant de permettre au personnel de l'aider, elle fit tout le travail elle-même. Une nuit alors qu'elle tamponnait son front avec un linge mouillé, il lui saisit la main et lui murmura, « Je t'aime ». Jade eut les larmes de joie aux yeux. Elle espérait seulement qu'après sa maladie, il se souviendrait avoir dit ces mots. Mais elle prit sa chance de toute façon.

-« Je t'aime aussi. » Drago était debout derrière la porte et avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Il sut alors qu'il n'aurait jamais sa chance avec Jade à moins qu'il ne veuille la violer, quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas considérée.

-« Jade, je vais rendre visite à ma mère. Merci de veiller sur lui. Je serai de retour dans trois jours. » Jade acquiesça juste et continua à prendre soin de Lucius.

Le matin après que Drago soit parti, Lucius commença à se sentir mieux. Il toussait encore légèrement mais il était capable de travailler et retourna à ses activités journalières. Il était étonné de découvrir qu'il avait été malade pour une semaine. Cependant, il se souvenait de la nuit où il avait dit à Jade qu'il l'aimait et où elle avait dit en retour. Il était si heureux qu'il passa les quelques premiers jours à planifier une surprise pour elle.

-« Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? » Jade pouffa de rire. Elle avait les yeux bandés tandis que Lucius la menait à travers le manoir.

-« Tu verras. C'est une surprise. » Le personnel était heureux de voir que Lucius avait un immense sourire sur son visage. Cela n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à ce que Jade arrive. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent et Jade entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-« Oui, tu peux regarder. » Quand jade ouvrit les yeux, ils se remplirent de larmes. Ils se tenaient debout dans une chambre près de la leur mais elle semblait être une chambre d'enfant et Lucius avait aussi ajouté une porte à leur chambre. Lucius lui avait montré la chambre d'enfant originale, qui était un étage au-dessus d'eux et elle aurait dû rester là avec le bébé. Ceci lui montra que Lucius les voulait elle et le bébé, près de lui. Cette chambre était magnifique. Il y avait le berceau de la famille Malfoy et la chambre était peinte pour ressembler à une forêt enchantée. Les licornes bougeaient dans et hors de l'image avec des fées. Le plafond était ensorcelé pour refléter le ciel.

-« C'est magnifique. » Murmura-t-elle. Lucius l'enlaça par derrière et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-« Je te veux toi et le bébé tout le temps près moi. Je t'aime Lady Malfoy et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, à aucun moment. J'ai aussi prévu de te mettre enceinte plus souvent. » Lucius était radieux.

-« Je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas quand ça s'est passé mais c'est comme ci je t'avais toujours connu. C'est parfait j'étais effrayée quand tu m'as montré l'autre chambre d'enfant, que tu me dises que je serais plus la bienvenue dans ton lit ou dans ta vie. » Lucius embrassa les larmes qui tombaient sur son visage.

-« Jamais. Tu seras toujours à mes côtés. » Il la saisit et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago entrait lors de ce tendre moment mais fut heureux de voir son père heureux. Il venait de comprendre que Jade était heureuse avec son père et qu'elle ne le serait jamais avec lui.

-« Père, Jade, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Mère est ici. Elle demande à vous voir. J'ai essayé de la faire partir mais elle ne veut pas. » Drago espéra qu'ils le croiraient. Passer son temps avec Jade changerait n'importe qui. Il était toujours arrogant mais il devenait plus respectueux des autres.

-« C'est d'accord Drago. Je suis surprise qu'elle ne soit pas venue plus tôt. Viens mon amour, nous devrions aller saluer notre invitée. » Jade donna un petit sourire à son mari, plaça sa main dans la sienne et marcha gracieusement jusqu'à leur invitée non souhaitée.

-« Narcissa, je pensais avoir été très clair moi-même, tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici. » Gronda la voix de Lucius, lui causant de légers tremblements.

-« Bien, je me suis figurée que si tu pouvais t'amuser avec une telle putain alors je serais bien accueillie. J'ai vu qu'elle s'était faite bien connaître dans la société. » Narcissa était furieuse. Cette petite catin avait volé sa place. Elle savait que Lucius l'avait quitté pour cette … cette vermine.

-« Mademoiselle Black si vous ressentez à nouveau le besoin d'appeler mon épouse avec des noms aussi méprisables, je devrai littéralement vous jeter hors de cette maison. » Lucius la regarda froidement. Elle avala difficilement mais décida continuer puisqu'elle était là.

-« Je veux de l'argent Lucius ou je dévoile au public des informations à propos de ta précieuse femme. » Lucius regarda Jade qui regardait juste aussi confuse que lui.

-« Quelles genres d'informations serait-ce ? » Narcissa sourit en passant qu'elle avait une sur son ex-mari.

-« J'ai récemment eu quelques photos des nombreux amants qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était à l'école. Il semblerait que ton innocente femme ne soit pas si innocente que ça. » Elle regarda Lucius avec une sourire suffisant sur le visage qui disparut immédiatement quand Lucius et Jade commencèrent à rire. C'était le tour de Jade de la corriger.

-« Vous vous avancez un peur ma chère. Quelques photos que vous ayez dû avoir, elle devait être de vous-même. Lucius est au courant du fait que je n'ai jamais eu d'amant. En fait, il fut mon premier et sera mon dernier. » Narcissa pensa sûrement que la jeune fille mentait.

-« Je peux attester de ce fait. Là-dessus, ce devait être sûrement un charme qui permet à une femme de retrouver sa virginité et puisque je suis le seul à l'avoir prise, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'elle m'a été fidèle. Puis-je savoir de quelle école elle vient ? » Narcissa fut bouche bée. Mais elle pensait encore qu'elle pourrait les soudoyer de toute façon.

-« Elle vient de Durmstrang. »

-« Je suis heureux de t'informer que tu as tort. Le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore l'ont instruite à domicile. J'ai fait un contrat de mariage avec sa famille le jour où Drago est né mais puisqu'il a été déshérité, elle devait se marier avec moi. » Il sourit tendrement à sa femme. Ensuite il l'embrassa légèrement.

-« Donc c'est pour ça que tu as divorcé de moi et que tu as déshérité ton seul fils. Ainsi tu pourrais l'avoir pour toi seul. Pourquoi Lucius, je ne savais pas que tu étais si bas. »

-« Encore une fois, vous avez tort. Lucius s'est séparé de vous parce que vous êtes qu'une garce paradant comme une Lady. Votre fils tient encore une chance d'être nommé comme son héritier s'il peut redresser ses actes. Il a malheureusement subit votre mauvaise influence mais cela est, heureusement, réversible. Un Lord se doit d'être sévère mais juste, compatissant, fort mais aussi tendre, intelligent et humble. De part sa position il se doit de protéger les plus faibles. Une vrai Lady, quand à elle, se doit de rester à ses côtés et d'être gracieuse, intelligente, aimable et compréhensive. Vous avez passé votre temps à gaspiller l'argent de votre mari essayant de gagner les faveurs de notre société qui ne pouvait vous convenir et vous avez fait de votre fils un être cruel et sans cœur. Vous pouvez continuer vos attaques sur moi mais elles sont futiles et une perte de temps pour moi. » Jade se tint fièrement près de son mari.

-« Lady Malfoy a raison dans ses propos. C'est pourquoi, je ne souhaite plus prétendre au titre d'héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, l'enfant qu'elle porte, devrait être l'unique héritier, cela me semble plus approprié. Après tout Jade, est la seule véritable Lady qu'a connu le manoir » Drago s'inclina devant Jade et fut étonné lorsque Jade vint l'étreindre. Lucius sourit tendrement à sa femme et à son fils.

-« Narcissa comme tu peux le voir, même ton fils pense que tu as tort. A partir de maintenant si tu désires attaquer ma femme, mes enfants ou moi, tu devras parler à mon avocat. Nous avons fini très chère. » Les yeux de Lucius étaient froids comme l'acier lorsqu'il regarda Narcissa. Il enlaça sa femme et lui donna tendrement un fulgurent baiser. Quand il interrompit le baiser, il regarda dans ses yeux et vit du désir, de l'envie et du besoin en eux mais plus que tout il y vit de l'amour.

-« Vous pourrez rendre visite à votre fils dans les jardins. Je posterai des gardes autour de la maison pour être sûr que vous ne rentriez pas dans notre maison. Drago est maintenant un habitant permanent ici. Je suis même certain que Jade acceptera que nous ne vous gardions pas éloignée de lui mais vous respecterez nos souhaits et resterez hors de cette maison. Les jardins sont assez beaux durant l'été. En septembre, il rejoindra son équipe et vous ne serez ici qu'une seule fois par mois en dehors de ces moments vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue. » Il fit signe aux garde de reconduire Narcissa dans les jardins. Drago resta derrière pour embrasser gentiment Jade avant de sortir pour rendre visite à sa mère. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et ne souhaitait plus aller chez elle.

-« Viens mon amour, laisse moi prendre soin de toi. » Murmura Jade de manière séductrice à son oreille.

Lucius suivit sa femme dans leur chambre où ils n'eurent de cesse de se découvrir de la manière la plus passionnée qu'il soit, comme si c'était leur première fois. Drago rit tout bas lorsque les cris de Jade purent être entendus à travers tout le jardin. Il regarda le visage de sa mère et il dut cacher son amusement. Elle le regarda étonnée et quand ils entendirent les cris de Lucius, sa mâchoire s'écrasa au sol. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu crier de plaisir, Lucius n'émettait jamais un son lorsqu'ils étaient encore mariés. Elle compris qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à le satisfaire.

-« Est-ce toujours aussi dégoûtant ici ? » Demanda-t-elle hautaine. Drago pouvait entendre la jalousie dans sa voix.

-« Mère, la jalousie est très déplacée pour une femme. Jade a maintenu sa dignité pendant ta visite et ne soit pas jalouse quand je te jetterai le fait que tu avais Père d'abord. » Drago secoua la tête.

-« Evidemment. De quoi devrais-je être jalouse ? Elle semble être la perfection et ton père ne divorcera pas d'elle. » Drago se renfrogna sur sa mère. Elle n'avait pas saisi le message.

-« Mère, tu n'as jamais aimé Père. Pourquoi cela t'ennuie-t-il tant ? C'est parce qu'il a trouvé l'amour et pas vous ? » Narcissa regarda brusquement son fils quand il mentionna le mot amour.

-« Il … il l'aime ? » Narcissa le regarda proche des larmes.

-« Oui vraiment beaucoup et elle l'aime. Je suis heureux pour lui. Et vous avez tort à propos de Jade, elle a ses défauts mais elle dit que les défauts sont ce qui fait qui nous sommes. J'ai appris beaucoup d'elle alors qu'elle est plus jeune que moi. » Drago rit. Elle aurait pu être sienne mais elle était à son père. Il avait tout le temps pour tomber amoureux mais d'abord il devait grandir pour ce faire.

-« Quels défauts a-t-elle ? » Narcissa sembla pleine d'espoir mais son fils savait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise et il refusa de le lui donner. Elle aussi avait besoin de grandir et d'avancer.

-« Le fait qu'elle aime mon père plutôt que moi. » Il rit tout bas et ensuite laissa sa mère assise là. Elle commença aussi à rire et décida que peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de laisser aller. Si son fils pouvait le faire alors elle aussi. Elle quitta les terres et ne reviens plus ennuyer Lucius et sa femme. Bien que durant ses visites elle devait se moquer de Lucius, il semblait qu'il soit vraiment heureux d'être avec sa nouvelle femme et qu'il aimait que le manoir tout entier l'entende. Lucius était toujours un homme vantard dans un sens.

Le dix-huitième anniversaire de Jade vint rapidement après sa confrontation avec Narcissa. Lucius voulait surprendre sa femme mais ne savait pas comment. Quand Hermione vint rendre visite, il alla lui demander de l'aide.

-« Hermione n'avez-vous aucune idée sur ce qu Jade voudrait. Quelque chose avec laquelle je pourrais la surprendre. »

-« Hmm, elle est difficile pour acheter. Je lui ai toujours offert un nouveau livre mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête. Oh, je l'ai ! » Hermione regarda joyeusement et expliqua rapidement à Lucius ce dont Jade rêvait depuis toujours.

-« C'est parfait merci ! »

Jade devint suspicieuse. Hermione et Lucius passaient beaucoup de temps à planifier quelque chose derrière son dos. Elle pensait que c'était une fête mais quand Lucius commença à passer une large partie de son temps loin du manoir, elle commença à s'inquiéter qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Elle alla vers Drago pour y trouver du soutien.

-« Penses-tu qu'il soit fatigué de moi ? » Jade était en pleur et Drago ne voulait rien de plus que de la tenir mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de cacher ses sentiments donc il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui raconta la vérité.

-« Non. Il est cent pourcent amoureux de toi. Ne doute jamais de lui Jade. Tu verras. Quoi qu'il fasse, c'est pour toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excite par quelque chose, je dois le dire mais s'il avait pris une maîtresse au lieu d'être avec toi alors il a besoin d'être envoyé dans une institution psychiatrique. » Jade sourit.

-« Merci Drago. » Elle lui embrassa le front et fit gaiement le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre.

-« Amour, réveille-toi. » Lucius décida de réveiller sa femme tôt et de lui faire l'amour. Elle gémit et vint si fort qu'elle ne pouvait contenir ses cris plus longtemps.

-« Ce fut un merveilleux réveil. » Elle sourit rêveuse.

-« Ici, je t'ai acheté une robe que j'aimerais que tu portes aujourd'hui. Je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial. » Jade arqua un sourcil mais alla s'habiller. Quand elle sortit de la douche, il y avait une note sur le lit disant qu'une limousine la mènerait à la destination et qu'il la verrait là.

La robe était magnifique. Elle était blanche avec un col en V, cela lui rappelait presque une robe de mariage. Elle laissa ses cheveux pendre mais les boucla. Son regard était stupéfiant spécialement avec ces simples diamants à ses oreilles, un bracelet tennis assorti et un pendentif doté d'un diamant en forme de larme.

Elle essaya de son mieux de faire dire au chauffeur de la limousine où elle allait mais il la regarda et secoua la tête mais il lui sourit largement. Quand en arrivant, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans splendide parc près du plus beau lac qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, l'eau d'un bleu cristallin, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait une péninsule et qu'elle se trouvait sur une plage.

Il y avait un sentier fait de pétales de roses rouges et sur le côté se trouvaient des lys blancs. Elle commença à pleurer légèrement quand elle vit ses amis et sa famille debout et la regardant et son mari qui se tenait debout près de Dumbledore devant un autel. Hermione vint derrière elle et lui donna un bouquet de lys et de roses. Alors elle prit place en face et commença à marcher devant Jade. Une fois qu'Hermione fut debout devant l'autel, Jade fit doucement son chemin vers la nef sablée. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

La cérémonie fut magnifique mais ce fut les vœux qu'ils échangèrent qui firent pleurer tout le monde :

_Moi, Lucius Alexander Malfoy, je suis honoré d'être l'époux de Jade Marie Malfoy. Tu m'as appris que la vie ne valait la peine d'être vécue sans amour et compassion. Je promets de me consacrer entièrement à toi chaque jour corps et âme. Notre premier mariage fut pour le devoir, aujourd'hui c'est par amour. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi peu importe les conséquences. Beaucoup de vœux disent jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare mais pas même la mort ne pourra me séparer de toi. Tu es ma véritable âme sœur._

Jade était en larme quand Lucius finit ses vœux. Ce fut alors à son tour. Elle n'était pas aussi prête qu'il ne l'était mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle espérait juste qu'il comprendrait.

_Moi, Jade Marie Malfoy, je suis fière d'être l'épouse de Lucius Alexander Malfoy. Je me suis volontiers mariée à toi espérant faire honneur à mes parents et ainsi respecter leurs souhaits. Cette nuit-là où j'ai partagé ton lit par devoir. Tu as été tendre et attentionné, et je savais alors plus de toi. Maintenant je partage ton lit et ta vie parce que je t'aime. Je t'ai donné mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. La mort ne nous séparera pas parce que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Si tu devais expérimenter la mort avant moi, je te rejoindrai peu après. Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue à moins que je ne sois à tes côtés._

Lucius regarda extrêmement heureux et quand il lui fut dit qu'il pouvait embrasser sa femme, ce fut un baiser passionné et fulgurent. Cela excita beaucoup d'invités. Ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi Jade s'était retrouvée enceinte dès sa première semaine au Manoir Malfoy.

-« C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvait me donner. Merci beaucoup mon amour. Comment l'as-tu fait ? »

-Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle disait que même si tu savais pour le contrat tu avait toujours espéré un petit, magnifique mariage sur la plage. Elle disait même que tu avais choisi ta robe et les couleurs. Nous pensions qu'une fois que tu aurais vu la robe tu aurais compris notre surprise. »

-« J'ai réellement admiré la robe mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était la robe de mariage que j'avais choisie. Tu es véritablement un merveilleux mari. » Elle donna à Lucius un sourire sensuel avant de l'embrasser. Il ne voulait rien d'autre à faire que de ramener Jade à la maison et de ravir son corps en entier mais ils avaient aussi prévu que la fête d'anniversaire de Jade se tienne après.

Molly vint pour enlacer Jade.

-« Tu ressembles à une princesse comme ça ma chérie. J'étais si heureuse lorsqu'Hermione m'a demandé de l'aide et même surprise d'entendre que quand tu avais planifié tout ceci avec elle à Poudlard, et que ton souhait le plus cher était que je sois à la place de la mère de la mariée. » Molly essuya les larmes le long des joues de Jade. Arthur vint serrer sa femme dans ses bras et demanda à sa « fille » une danse.

Jade sourit des larmes dans les yeux et elle partagea une danse père/fille avec Arthur. A la place de couper le gâteau de mariage, il coupèrent son gâteau d'anniversaire mais c'était encore un immense gâteau et il était décoré comme un gâteau de mariage à l'exception du « Joyeux anniversaire Jade » dessus. Elle sourit vivement et Lucius l'aida à le couper. Il était heureux pour elle et sourit quand Bill et Charly vinrent demander sa femme pour danser. Il savait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et ainsi il leur permit de la divertir. Elle revint en rigolant. Elle parla de la façon dont elle avait amené Charly et Bill à danser l'un avec l'autre. La famille Weasley rigola d'eux et ils étaient tous les deux renfrognés pour avoir été dupé.

-« Que disais-tu mon amour ? » Jade le regarda innocemment pour répondre.

-« Tout ce que je disais c'est que je ne savais pas qui était le meilleur danseur et ils me demandèrent impatiemment de montrer et ensuite ils ont commencé à danser ensemble. » Elle rigola avec Lucius.

-Je pense que j'ai besoin de leur montrer comment danser. Voudrais-tu danser avec moi mon amour ? » Les yeux de Jade s'illuminèrent.

-« Oui. »

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et il la mena sur la piste de danse. Quand il la tint dans son étreinte, elle regarda dans les yeux et fut emporté. Gracieusement, ils dansèrent sur la piste ne réalisant que tous les yeux étaient sur eux. Ils avaient seulement les yeux de chacun et leur amour radiait entre eux et tout personne présente pouvait le ressentir. Lucius la tira plus près dans son étreinte ainsi ils se touchaient complètement l'un l'autre. Quand la chanson finit, Lucius s'inclina et lui donna un baiser enflammé. Jade murmura dans son oreille « Ramène-moi à la maison Lucius et fais-moi l'amour. »

Sans réfléchir, il les transplana sur les terres et il la porta sur tout le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre sans réaliser que tous les domestiques souriaient largement au couple. Sitôt après, les domestiques aidaient la famille Weasley à arranger la salle de bal pour célébrer le reste de l'anniversaire de Jade. Elle avait laissé tous leurs cadeaux à ouvrir. Molly entendit un cri.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Elle regarda perplexe d'abord mais Jeffery lui répondit avec un immense sourire.

-« C'était Lady Jade, Madame. » Alors il sortit laissant une Molly rougissant sévèrement derrière lui. Drago marcha près d'elle et dit, « Maintenant vous savez ce que je dois subir sur une base journalière. Père n'osera jamais parler à quiconque de la manière dont il la comble ou encore comme elle le satisfait, mais finalement leurs cris parlent pour eux ! Rigolant, il marcha pour aider Hermione à arranger les cadeaux et les tables ainsi il y aurait encore beaucoup de place pour danse.

Il fallut deux heures avant que Jade et Lucius ne descendent. Jade rougit fortement quand un domestique annonça que les Weasley avait déménagé la fête dans la salle de bal et que tous les invités les attendaient depuis quelques heures. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, les Weasley commencèrent immédiatement à la taquiner et elle rougit. Cependant, ce fut le commentaire de Bill qui la fit cacher son visage dans la poitrine de Lucius.

-« Si cela arrive à chaque fois que tu danses avec quelqu'un, je prends le prochain tour. » Tout le monde rigola même Lucius.

-« Je suis désolé Mr Weasley mais ce privilège est mien et uniquement mien. Attendez, je ne suis pas désolé, je suis heureux qu'il soit mien. » Ceci causa plus de rires et Bill rougit et grommela quelque chose d'incohérent alors qu'il sortait.

Jade ouvrit ses cadeaux et remercia chacun d'être venu. Ils étaient restés tard et elle se fatiguait. Lucius l'allongea tendrement sur leur lit une fois que tous les invités furent partis. Drago avait surpris Hermione en lui demandant un rendez-vous. Il semblait que cette semaine passée ici avait changé son opinion à propos de Drago. Elle vit les changements en lui et elle les aima. Lucius était heureux pour Drago et lui souhaitait le meilleur. Il regarda sa femme dormir et se laissa envahir par ce profond amour qu'il lui portait. A chaque fois, cela le submergeait mais à d'autres moments il voulait en ressentir même plus.

Il grimpa près d'elle, rit doucement et elle fondit son corps dans le sien. Elle faisait cela depuis leur première nuit ensemble. Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de tomber endormi. Il ne pouvait attendre qu'elle ait cet enfant ainsi il pourrait à nouveau la mettre enceinte. Il avait finalement trouvé l'amour de sa vie et il voulait créer autant d'enfants que cet amour permettrait. Il se sentit en quelque sorte mal quand il pensa que cet enfant n'avait pas été conçu par amour mais il ressentit aussi que ce n'était pas par devoir non plus. Il estima que ça n'importait pas réellement. Il naîtrait dans une famille aimante et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Quinze ans plus tard.

-« Maman, MAMAN ! Réveille-toi s'il te plait ! » Jade ouvrit un œil trouble et regarda.

-« Lucius, amour, ton fils te veut. » Lucius sourit.

-« Je pensais mon amour qu'il essayait de te réveiller. »

-« Oui Galen, qu'as-tu besoin ? »

-« Mica, ne se lève pas et ne joue pas avec moi. Fais-le se lever maman. » Jade rigola.

-« Amour, il est tôt tu devrais être encore au lit aussi. Laisse Mica dormir. Maman et papa se lèveront avec toi. Tes frères et soeurs viennent à la maison aujourd'hui pour les vacances d'été. Ne veux-tu pas être à ton avantage ? »

-« Oui ! » Galen se tourna et retourna dans sa chambre laissa ses parents derrière souriant.

-« Oh, mon dieu, j'espère que j'aurai celui bientôt. Il provoque d'étranges envies mon amour. » Jade grimpa hors du lit avec un ventre bien rond.

-« Juste encore un mois mon amour et ensuite je pourrai te mettre à nouveau enceinte. » Lucius sourit.

-« oh non. Pas plus Mr Malfoy. Madame Malfoy a plus d'enfants que la famille Weasley en entière mise ensemble. » Ils rirent tous les deux. C'était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas passé une année sans que Jade ne soit enceinte. Ils avaient treize enfants et deux de plus en route. Ils avaient déjà cinq paires de jumeaux. James (14) est le plus âgé et en quatrième année à Poudlard ensuite venait la première paire de jumeaux Sirius et Lily (13) qui sont en troisième année, ensuite Michael et Travis (12) qui sont en deuxième année et Lucinda et Jordan (11) qui étaient en première année. Les seuls à la maison sont Brandon et Tyler (9), Alexis (8), Darius (6) et la dernière paire de jumeaux Galen et Mica (5).

-« As-tu choisi des noms amour ? » Lucius regarda Jade attendant pour une réponse.

-« Je pense à Castor et Pollux, d'après la constellation des Gémeaux parce qu'ils seront des gémeaux après tout. Si ce sont deux filles, je ne sais pas. Je manque de noms mon amour. »

Lucius rigola juste légèrement et embrassa sa femme profondément laissant une fiévreuse traînée de baisers le long de son cou. Au plus Jade gémissait au plus profond et au plus passionné Lucius devenait. Sa femme le rendait toujours fou avec ses légers gémissements. Après que James soit né, il avait mis un sortilège permanent de silence sur leur chambre. Ils pouvaient entendre n'importe qui à l'extérieur mais personne ne pourrait les entendre. Le bébé avait besoin de paix et de calme de toute façon. Lucius appela rapidement un domestique pour avoir une nurse à engager pour aider Jade à habiller Galen proprement, il devait s'occuper de sa femme. Le domestique sourit et s'inclina.

Les Malfoy n'avaient jamais demandé l'aide d'une nurse à moins qu'ils en attendent un autre. Il estima que c'était pourquoi ils avaient tant d'enfants courrant à travers la maison mais Jade et Lucius étaient de bons parents et extrêmement aimants. Il se rappelait presque les jours quand Narcissa vivait ici et le manoir ressemblait à une tombe. Il était heureux pour son maître et sa maîtresse. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble pas amour mais par devoir, cependant, ils étaient finalement tombés amoureux et tout parce que Lady Jade était une jeune sorcière respectueuse qui était déterminée à remplir sa part du contrat.

Jade était capable d'être une bonne mère tandis qu'elle gardait sa place en société et aidait Lucius avec sa carrière. Elle avait même créé un nouvel orphelinat pour les enfants magiques qui avaient été abandonnés par leur famille. Cela avait apporté beaucoup de soutien et c'était le meilleur orphelinat pour enfant. Elle avait récemment commencé un hôpital pour enfant où Drago et sa femme travaillaient comme guérisseurs. Drago avait décidé d'abandonner son équipe de Quidditch et avait intégrer une école de médecine avec Hermione. Il était maintenant l'un des meilleur docteur pour enfant, seulement second après Hermione Malfoy.

Plusieurs années plus tard, Lord Malfoy mourut. Il décéda à l'âge de 275 ans. Il avait vécu une vie plus longue qu'un sorcier moyen et beaucoup disaient que c'était grâce à sa femme. Elle même n'était pas prête encore à mourir alors il l'attendit et une fois qu'ils se fussent assurés que l'hôpital et l'orphelinat fonctionnaient correctement et avec amour et il tomba gravement malade et mourut. Moins de deux heures plus tard, elle le suivait dans la mort. Lucius et Jade étaient aimés par toute la société. Ils finirent avec quinze enfants et plus de soixante petits-enfants et beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'arrière-petits-enfants. C'était comme si la communauté sorcière britannique entière voulait donner leur respect à Lucius et à Jade. C'était une magnifique cérémonie où ils célébrèrent la vie du couple à la place de se lamenter sur leurs morts.

Ils étaient placés dans une tombe de marbre blanc où il était écrit, « Le devoir les réunit ensemble mais l'amour a uni leurs âmes en une seule pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais être séparés. » Une légère lueur entourait les tombes et une légère musique pouvait être entendu remplissant les invités d'espoir et de sentiment d'amour. Ils étaient dans la crainte quand ils ont réalisé que c'était l'amour du couple qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre qu'ils avaient ressenti. Deux phoenix firent leur chemin vers le ciel à la plus grande joie de tous. Les amants étaient restés ensemble et se seraient toujours ainsi. Pas même la mort ne les avait séparés.


End file.
